It is known to navigate, control, or otherwise operate an automated vehicle (host-vehicle) using various sensors, e.g. camera, radar, lidar. It is also been suggested to use such sensors to determine a location of the host-vehicle on a digital map. However, each of the various sensor-technologies has advantages and disadvantages for detecting various types of navigation-features, so uncertainty can arise if locations on the digital-map determined by different sensors do not coincide with each other, and/or may not coincide with a location determined using a global-positioning-system (GPS).